Jisatsubushi
by Nanashi-ShionYuma
Summary: Para que seguir así cuando la persona con la soñabas pasarla y algún ida consumarla ya no seguía junto a ti, pero si pudieras perderla ¿aceptarías? ¿La decisión cambiara al paso del tiempo o seguirá hasta ser cumplida? EN PARO PRODUCTIVO HASTA NUEVO AVISO
1. Capítulo 1 Prólogo

Hola hola! Aquí me tienen presentándoles una historia que no ha dejado mi mente trabajar y que me ha estado provocando insomnio XD, pero bueno…que vamos a hacerle, no?

Espero que la disfruten, y este es el prologo (como debieron darse cuenta por el titulo .-.), ahora lo cliché:

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid -ni ninguno de sus personajes- me pertenece, son propiedad de Yamaha y demás compañías. Yo solo las uso para mi entretenimiento y mis intentos de fic. Ah si!

**Advertencias: **es un prologo, que peligros puede contener?

**Pareja:** Kaito y Meiko.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Para que seguir así cuando la persona con la soñabas pasarla y algún ida consumarla ya no seguía junto a ti, cuando tu vida se estaba yendo directo a la mierda. Pero… cuando se te presenta la opción de perderla, ¿acaso aceptarías?

_El nuevo encargo resulto ser algo…diferente por así decirlo, nunca me espere esa respuesta y peor aun esa felicidad de ella al aceptarla, parecía que esperaba cualquier mínima oportunidad para perderla, debo admitir que su respuesta firme me sorprendió. Entonces que hago ¿sigo adelante o la hago cambiar de opinión?... ¿jefe? ¡¿Jefe?! ¿Hola? ¡¿Sigue ahí?!_

_¿Qué? Lo siento_, estaba comiendo sonidos desagradables de algo siendo masticado siguieron su comentario _¿de qué estábamos hablando?_

_De mi nuevo encargo…_

_¡Ah si! Encárgate de ella, cumple su voluntad. Recuerda que para eso fuiste instruido._

_Si lo se, pero…ella ¡eligió perderla!_ Aun seguía sin asimilarlo.

_¡Oh! Valla…eso no me lo esperaba_ se quedo pensativo un rato al parecer en verdad él tampoco se lo esperaba, _¡Ah, ya se! Puedes… _El sonido del teléfono siendo colgado y el característico bip bip le siguió a la voz de mi jefe.

_Genial, ahora estoy solo, con un nuevo encargo que decidió elegir la segunda opción… ¡Mierda! Este no era mi di_ el sonido de algo cremoso -y delicioso según el protagonista- cayendo y chocando contra una superficie interrumpe sus dialogos no-internos_ ¡Mi helado! ¡Nooo!..._ El intento de recogerlo no funciona, hora de usar el plan de contingencia o "Plan M"_ ¡Meikoooo! ¡El sofá volvió a mancharse! ¡No, esta vez no fui yo!_

* * *

Y bueno ese fue el prologo, mas tarde subiré el capitulo 1 –ya lo termine, ahora veré que hago en el capitulo 2 XP-. Bueno…..Bye bye!

Y recuerden los reviews alimentan y ayudan a mejorar a este intento de fic XDD!


	2. Chapter 2 Nuevo Encargo

Jeje hola -de nuevo- no aguante mucho tiempo para subir el primer cap, pero es que me emociona de sobremanera XD Wiiiii! Mi primer fic! Bueno, bueno dejando de lado mi emoción los dejo. Bye Bye!

Ohh! se me olvidaba XD este cap va dedicado para Ryba-chan y Neko-kun w Tambien para Ecchi-kun y Kyuto-kun XDD

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid -ni ninguno de sus personajes- me pertenece, son propiedad de Yamaha y demás compañías. Yo solo las uso para mi entretenimiento y mis intentos de fic. Ah si!

**Advertencias: **Emmm...no hay nada de sexo, gore o algo parecido. Tal vez incoherencias y un poco de...emmm...bueno no creo que les pase nada al leerlo, tal vez se les quemen varias neuronas pero de ahí en fuera no pasa nada XDD

**Pareja:** Kaito y Meiko.

* * *

CAPITULO 1: Nuevo encargo

Acelero el paso al encontrarse cerca de su objetivo, el ver la puerta de su hogar le proporcionó una extraña sensación de alivio que se mezcló con la tristeza que le causaba el estar sola.

Un mes hacia desde que se él había ido, un mes hacia desde que toda su vida se había convertido en mierda.

Exhalando un largo suspiro llegó a la puerta y una solitaria lágrima se le escapó mientras quitaba el cerrojo y entraba a la estancia. Caminó con paso cansino hacia su dormitorio mientras en el proceso se desprendía de su bolsa y demás cosas. Llegando a su destino arrojase sobre su cama, mientras sus ojos comenzaban de nueva cuenta el proceso del que se había vuelto adicta desde hacía 30 días.

Lagrimas surcaron su rostro, mientras comenzaba a abrazarse a sí misma y hacia que sus rodillas tocaran su pecho. Recordó todo lo que había ocurrido en todo ese tortuoso mes, como había perdido su trabajo y aunque había conseguido otro, su paga apestaba; el aumento en la renta y sus demás deudas empeoraron esta situación provocándole que perdiera muchas de sus cosas personales; y por supuesto el colmo, el suceso que le había hecho perder toda su esperanza, el terrible accidente y la perdida de la persona más esencial en su vida.

Tras un rato de lágrimas, hipos y sorbeteos, quedose dormida de cansancio en una posición de todo menos cómoda.

El día llego anunciando una nueva tortura para su existencia, revolviéndose un poco y soltando algunos gruñidos termino de despertarse y luego de pasar algunos minutos –o tal vez horas, poco le importaba la verdad, era fin de semana después de todo- mirando el techo mientras se repetía una y otra vez que su vida era una mierda, se levantó y tomando alguna de las prendas tiradas por ahí y luego de verificar si estaban limpias –o apestosas- se dirigió a tomar un baño.

Poco más de media hora después salía de él, limpia y con su humor un poco repuesto. Su corto cabello castaño le escurría un poco, mojando su espalda y la blusa que llevaba. El escuchar un gruñido proviniendo de su estómago le indico que era hora del desayuno.

Camino a la cocina, y se puso a buscar algo con que llenar su tripa encontrándose con que había olvidado surtir víveres, el resultado: nada más que cereal disponible esa mañana. Tomando un cuenco se sirvió un poco y vertiéndole encima la poca leche que quedaba, se dispuso a tomar su desayuno pero la cocina le pareció un poco triste, por no decir sucia, que decidió que desayunaría en la sala, tal vez un poco de televisión le ayudaría a olvidarse de su tristeza.

Comenzó a llevarse el cereal a su boca, mientras veía como los tontos conductores del programa matutino discutían sobre si era mejor la "dona rosada con chispitas" o los "taquitos". Una pequeña sonrisa que no alcanzo a llegar a sus ojos apareció, al ver como a uno de ellos la dona le "quemaba" el cabello.

Terminándose el cereal y el programa fue a la cocina a dejar su plato lavándolo a él y los demás, limpiando la barra y la mesa, dejando la cocina limpia y sin tanta basura como había tenido que estar toda esa semana. Decidió que era mejor limpiar las demás habitaciones de su casa, colocándose un trapo sobre su cabeza y tomando en mano escoba y trapeador comenzó la ardua tarea que se había autoimpuesto ese día.

Termino cuando ya el sol había comenzado a ponerse, un largo suspiro se le escapó al tiempo que se recostaba en el piso –recientemente limpiado- de la sala, sin darse cuenta y tal vez provocado por el cansancio o el haberse tomado varias botellas de sake quedose en un estado de seminconsciencia.

El viento revolviendo su cabello, la velocidad a la que iban y el estar abrazada a la espalda de su prometido liberaban en su cuerpo una cantidad desbordante de adrenalina, un grito de emoción escapo de su garganta al tiempo que él soltaba una carcajada seguida de una exclamación de alegría. Volteo un poco su cabeza hacia atrás dedicándole una socarrona sonrisa y aceleraba aún más, ella lejos de asustarse carcajeo con fuerza y soltó un par de gritos más.

Una luz, un golpe, un grito, todo eso se entremezclo haciendo que el grito se convirtiera en un chillido, levantándose en medio del desastre se arrastró hacia el cuerpo tirado, con lágrimas lo volteo mientras el nombre de su amado y sollozos escapan de sus labios, logrando su cometido se encontró con el rostro de su amor cubierto de sangre…

Su grito resonó por la casa, levantándose abruptamente del suelo con la respiración agitada, se llevó las manos a la cara mientras nuevamente sus ojos comenzaban a soltar lágrimas. Tal vez hubiera seguido llorando un rato, tal vez se hubiera vuelto a dormir, tal vez todo lo anterior pudo haber sucedido si un extraño ruido proveniente de la cocina no la hubiera sobresaltado.

Levantándose como si sus piernas fueran resortes y aun con la respiración descontrolada, quedose quieta intentando escuchar algún otro ruido extraño. El silencio duro por lo menos unos tres minutos cuando un nuevo ruido se escucho retumbo por la estancia provocando un nuevo sobresalto en ella. Agachandose y tomando una botella –que en algún pasado cercano contuvo esa bebida que le encantaba- se encamino lenta y silenciosamente a la habitación de la cual provenían lo ruidos.

"¿Acaso un ladrón se ha metido? Genial, simplemente genial….me preguntó a quien le ira peor ¿a la botella que usare para matarlo o a sus #%&%&$# (lo sentimos, censurado por no ser apto para todo público –Nota: hacerle un exorcismo al vocablo de la protagonista–)?" pensó la castaña con sarcasmo y una sonrisa torcida.

Llego a la habitación donde al parecer estaba un intruso, sorprendiedose un poco al ver que era la cocina, asomando un poco la cabeza, se encontró con la visión de su frigorífico abierto y que de este salía medio cuerpo.

"¡¿Pero qué carajos?! ¿Un ladrón de comida?" la castaña se sorprendió un poco pero siguió observando en silencio, no se preocupo por esconderse se quedo recargada en el marco de la puerta, ¡total! El ladrón estaba muy ocupado revisando su enorme y casi vacío electrodoméstico.

– ¡Haaaw!... ¿como es posible que no tenga algo de helado? Valla que este encargo es raro….¿eh? ¿Qué es esto?–un nuevo ruido de vidrio chocando entre si se escucho– ¿Sake?...eso es alcohol ¿no? Así que este encargo tiene alcohol mas no helado, lo dicho valla que es raro– el intruso al parecer no estaba muy conforme con el contenido de la nevera.

"Un ladrón exigente, lo que me faltaba… ¿a qué se referirá con encargo?" el estar pasando por esa depresión había disminuido sus niveles de tolerancia al nulo, la botella fue sujetada aun mas fuerte. "Lastima por este estúpido…pero ¿qué se le puede hacer, no?" decidió acercarse lentamente, estaba segura que podría derribarlo después de todo un buen botellazo lo noquearía lo suficiente como para poder dejarlo fuera de combate –y sin descendencia-. En silencio se acercó hacia donde el intruso. Un paso, dos pasos y el intruso suspiro, tres, cuatro, cinco pasos; un poco mas y el ladrón no conocería que seria tener nietos. Estando a menos de un metro, el intruso cerro la nevera e irguiéndose se encontró cara a cara con la dueña de la casa.

Ni uno ni otro respiro. Ningún sonido por parte de ambos y menos algún movimiento, de un momento a otro se habían convertido en estatuas.

Él se encontró con una mujer joven en posición de guardia sujetando con fuerza una botella de vidrio cubierta con una sencilla camiseta y un short corto, trago duro y como pudo se obligo a mirarle la cara, encontrándose con una pequeña boca fruncida y unos decididos ojos rojizos que poco a poco suavizaron su mirada, un corto cabello castaño delineaba ese bello rostro. Tuvo que forzarse a no volver a bajar su vista, la mujer tenía un buen cuerpo.

"No hagas nada…no hagas nada. Si, ya te descubrió pero aun existe solución, lo que debes hacer ahora es habl- ¡Que no bajes la mirada! Ahora… ¿Qué estaba discutiendo internamente?...!Ah sí¡" y mientras el intruso discutía con si mismo y se reprendía por ser débil ante su nuevo encargo -y sus atributos-.

Ella…se encontró con la imagen de su difunto prometido.

–A….Ak…¿Akaito?

* * *

Si alguien lo lee y mas aun deja un review sera querido y admirado siempre por mi, por favor...reviews? .-.


	3. Chapter 3 Presentaciones y enredos

Hey! hola hola! que tal? extrañaron a esta loka destruye-neuronas?...

Pff ni siquiera los grillo se dignan a molestarme con su tipico cri-cri

Bueno, ya! dejemos mi soledad de lado, vengo a molestarlos con otro cap w pero antes...

(~^W^)~ Muchas –muchisimas- gracias a_ , Angela16, eclipse total _y que se molestaron en dejarme un rewievs y ahora se han convertido en mi objeto de admiración *w*

Y después una disculpas: por tardarme en actualizar TTwTT gomeeeen! Pero es que la prepa y tareas y la mermelada….ahhh! Demasiadas cosas :(

Bueno ya no los entretengo…Al fic! XDD

Disclimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, si eso ocurriera ya tendría Kaito en una urna *w* y a Yuma también XDD –o en mi cama, lo que este mas cerca-.

Pareja: KaiMei y un poco AkaiMei –pero fue en un pasado xD-

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: PRESENTACIONES**

El que ella se quedara quieta observándolo no ayudo a controlar el extraño sentimiento que comenzaba a invadirlo. Mucho menos cuando vio las lagrimas correr libres por las mejillas de su encargo y todo empeoro cuando sus brazos lo rodearon en un fuerte y asfixiante abrazo.

Ella se lanzo literalmente a él, no podía creer que su amado hubiera regresado a su lado, mando lejos su sentido común y se concentro en el. Extrañamente para ella, al parecer él había olvidado como moverse o algo parecido, se quedo quieto cual estatua con sus brazos a los lados mientras los brazos de ella quisieran fundirlo con si misma.

– ¿Qué no vas a abrazarme? –escucho entre hipos el extraño –Un mes muerto ¿y olvidas como dar un abrazo?

–Ahh…ehh….yo….ehh–balbuceos incoherentes le respondieron.

– ¿Ahora eres un zombie, acaso? –una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la castaña –Vamos Akaito contéstame una oración completa.

–Yo…yo… ¡Yo no soy Akaito señorita! – exclamo el extraño, con dificultad, ya que uno la chica estaba abrazando con fuerza y dos la posición del abrazo hacia que el tuviera una "buena vista" de su encargo.

El abrazo poco a poco se fue soltando, permitiéndole tomar aire de manera correcta. La chica se separo poco a poco con la cabeza gacha, el extraño se le quedo viendo confundido, confusión que dio paso al dolor al recibir la tremenda cachetada que ella le propino.

– ¡Auch! – La protesta no se hizo esperar– ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¿A que se debió esto? – exclamo al tiempo que señalaba su roja mejilla, aunque sufrió aun mas cuando la chica se le lanzo encima y comenzó a hacerle una llave.

– ¡Muy bien! –Apretó aun más– Ya que no eres Akaito, entonces puedo hacerte sufrir lo que se me de la gana–pequeños sollozos comenzaron a oírse– ¡Soy una tonta al creer que volvería! Oh ¡pero yo se quien lo pagara!

El chico intruso ya estaba deseando no haber dicho nada, se estaba poniendo morado y con el poco aire que le quedaba pudo apenas pronunciar

– ¡Es…espe…ra…no…soy…A…A…kaito…per…pero…ven…gó…por…por…el! –

– ¿Qué? –lo soltó un poco, el chico pudo por fin respirar correctamente – ¿Ahora de que mierda hablas? ¡Contesta!

– ¡Suéltame! Esto es incomodo– la castaña acepto, permitiendo pararse y acomodarse un poco su vestimenta – Mmm… ¿Te parece si hablamos en otro lado? No me siento muy a gusto aquí– vio con desconfianza los cuchillos que se exponían en la barra demasiado cerca, para su gusto, de su encargo al que ahora había desarrollado un extraño temor.

– ¡Pff! ¡Bien! Como quieras – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala, con el intruso siguiéndola y refunfuñando algo sobre "abstinencia de helado". Llegando a la estancia, la castaña tomo asiento en un sofá mientras el chico se quedaba frente a ella pensando como explicarle todo lo que se suponía debería explicarle hasta el día siguiente.

"¡Rayos! ¿Ahora como le explico?...con razón siempre nos recalcaron el que no seamos visto hasta que tengamos un plan de como explicarle al encargo…"

Dado que el intruso estaba demasiado concentrado intentando organizarse, la castaña se permitió analizarlo. Era alto tal vez tanto como su difunto prometido, delgado, con un extraño abrigo largo que lo cubría enteramente y unos pantalones cafés, Meiko recordaba haberle visto un abrigo parecido a Akaito pero recordaba era negro. La castaña se fijo más en su rostro: nariz recta pero alzadita, debido a la poca luz que había en la cocina no había podido notar el extraño cabello azul que el intruso poseía, se fijo en su mirada solo una cosa pasó por su mente cuando la vio:

"Idiota ingenuo". Si, eso le decía la añil mirada del chico con ese extraño brillo y la estúpida sonrisa nerviosa que en ese momento le mostraba "Sin lugar a dudas un idiota"

–Mmm…a ver– el escuchar la voz del intruso hizo que dejara su análisis –primero debería presentarme, soy 00-01– el ver la cara que le lanzo la castaña le causo una extraña incomodidad– pero puede llamarme emm como tu quieras, ¿si?

– Kaito– pronuncio con seguridad la castaña.

– ¿Qué? –

–Te llamare Kaito– volvió a decir la castaña con firmeza.

–Bien, entonces: hola soy Kaito, soy un…un…un…

–Un ¿qué! – exclamo con desespero la castaña.

– ¡Espera! No es fácil explicarlo–suspiró–dejémoslo en alguien que ha sido enviado a ti.

– ¡Ya! ¿Y por qué?

–Bueno, según estamos enterados su novio ha muerto hace poco, mas específicamente un mes ¿estoy en lo correcto? – la castaña asintió lentamente–Bien, pues su alma aun no ha podido entrar al cielo…

– ¿Qué? ¿Estas fumado acaso? – sarcasmo e ironía se notaban a leguas en el tono de la castaña.

–No, mira veras: cuando alguien muere su alma o esencia sube y se…pasa algo con ella, ¿si? Algo importante, es lo único que se. Pero ahí veces en las que la esencia no sube y se queda atrapada aquí, cuando eso ocurre pasado un tiempo el alma se convierte en lo que ustedes llaman "fantasma" o "espíritu".

– Bien, ahora ya dime ¿de cual te fumaste? – no le creía ni una sola palabra que había pronunciado.

– ¡Que no me he fumado nada! Ni siquiera se a que te refieres con "fumar" –

– bueno, hare como que te creo, ahora que se supone eres tú

– Yo pertenezco a una "organización", podría decirse, que se encarga de evitar la transformación de almas-fantasma.

– Ahh ¡Genial! Y… ¿Dónde pinto yo en todo esto?

– Excelente pregunta, veras ¡Tú! Estas deteniendo al alma de tu prometido, por lo que este esta en riesgo de convertirse en un fantasma. Mi trabajo es darte a elegir dos opciones, de las cuales tu escogerás una y luego de eso tendré que supervisar y colaborar a que se cumpla– ante lo ultimo, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, que la castaña no noto por estar pensando en toda la "mierda" que el peliazul le había soltado.

"si esto es verdad, entonces yo…le estoy causando un mal a Akaito, aunque este sujeto parece un poco raro y mas aun todo lo que ha dicho"

Kaito al ver la cara que tenia la castaña decidió probarle que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, después de todo necesitaba que ella le creyera para luego poder darle las opciones.

– Veo que sigues sin creerme as–fue interrumpido por la castaña dueña de la casa.

– ¿Cómo quieres que te crea? ¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a creerme eso de organización, alma y toda la babosada que me has dicho!

– bien, ya que no me crees– hizo una mohín con los labios mientras comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco. La castaña se quedo pasmada mientras veía como el chico frente a ella comenzaba a imitar al Gato Chessire.

– ¡Dios! Sabia que el limpiar el baño con ese liquido apestoso me había afectado– exclamo cuando el chico hubo terminado su acto –Necesito dormir-

– Y olvidar a tu prometido– canturreo una voz en su oído.

Un grito y un puñetazo por parte de la delicada joven recibió el peliazul al hacer su pequeña bromita, después de todo ¿Quién no reacciona de esa manera al ver cerca de tu hombro un chico de cabello azul que momentos antes había desaparecido? Ah! y aparte si el susodicho esta flotando a casi dos metros del suelo.

Aturdido por el golpe voló un par de metros atrás ante la cara de asombro que Meiko tenia, sobándose un poco la mejilla que había recibido la "caricia" de parte de ella.

– ¡¿Y ahora?! ¿Esto por qué fue? – reclamo.

– ¿Cómo que por qué? Te desapareces, apareces de nuevo flotando e invadiendo mi espacio vital ¡¿Y aun así me preguntas por qué?! ¡Eres un estúpido idiota!

– Mira, yo te dije que todo lo que te había contado era cierto, tenía que probártelo de una forma y esta me pareció una buena manera– dijo con indiferencia el peliazul.

– Bueno, pero… ¿por qué flotas? Nunca mencionaste que eras un fantasma– la castaña al parecer había superado rápido el susto que le había dado

– No soy un fantasma, lo que pasa es que al no ser de esta dimensión no tengo por que obedecer sus leyes naturales o físicas al entrar en ella–

–Claro– suspiro– necesito sake– dijo en tono cansino para luego encaminarse en búsqueda de su preciado liquido.

–Oye, pero no te he explicado cuales eran las dos opciones– dijo Kaito para comenzar a seguirla, si, aun flotando.

–Lo que digas, lo que digas– por el tono que uso se dio cuenta que no le prestaba atención, ya había llegado frente a su nevera y ahora elegía la botella "afortunada".

–Oye…oye… ¡Oye! Esto es importante– dijo para ver como sacaba una lata de sake, la abría y le daba un largo sorbo seguido de una exclamación de satisfacción.

–Mira– volteo a verlo con expresión de hastió –Como yo lo veo, solo eres una alucinación mía tal ves producida por todo este mes de mierda, el sake que tomo o en todo caso los químicos a los que me expuse hoy al intentar acabar con toda la cochinada que era mi casa –sorbo– un poco de sake, sueño y televisión acabaran contigo.

– Ya te dije, soy real y vengo a proponerte un trato.

– Mmm…pruébame que eres real primero

– Bien, préstame tu teléfono.

– ¿Para que?

–Préstamelo por favor.

–Bien– se encaminaron hacia la sala, Meiko tomo el teléfono y se lo aventó a Kaito, quien no lo atrapó cayendo el aparato al suelo– ahí esta– dijo con malicia.

–Gracias– exclamo Kaito con sarcasmo al tiempo que se agachaba, se irguió ya con aparato en mano y comenzó a marcar un número.

– ¿A quién le llamas?

–Shhh– le callo el chico con el teléfono pegado a la oreja– esta marcando.

– ¿Pero qu…—fue interrumpida al Kaito taparle la boca.

– ¿Si? ¿Bueno? ¿Jefe? –una contestación recibió al parecer– Si soy yo, 00-01–otra vez le contestaron– ¡No me creo un agente secreto! Usted me dijo que así me presentara–Meiko podía oír las carcajadas que estaba recibiendo el peliazul– jefe esto es serio, ya me vio… ¡No! No fue mi culpa–al parecer lo estaban regañando, Meiko disfruto eso – bueno…aja…ok…si…mmm espere un momento por favor.

Quito su mano de su boca permitiéndole hablar de nuevo, y ya la castaña iba a empezar a reclamarle pero se detuvo al ver como el chico le extendía el teléfono la tiempo que le decía simplemente

–Quiere hablar contigo–

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién? – Dijo tomando el teléfono y acercándoselo a la oreja– ¿Bueno?

–Buenos tardes tenga usted señorita, le llamo para confírmale que toda la información que mi subordinado le ha suministrado es verídica, le ruego lo escuche y coopere con todo lo que sea necesario. Aprovecho también para indicarle que aunque mi empleado no es de su dimensión necesita alimento, por lo que le pido por favor suminístrelo, en su caso solo será helado. Espero haber aclarado sus dudas, si se le llega a presentar alguna dificultad o cuestión no dude en decirle a su encargado para que la comunique conmigo, gracias y hasta luego.

–…

La castaña no pudo ni articular palabra cuando esa voz extraña le comunico toda esa información, solo fue consiente que el otro había colgado cuando escucho el característico "bip bip" al lado de la línea.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo? – interrogo el peliazul, por la cara que en ese momento tenia la castaña no podía estar seguro que le había dicho su jefe a su encargo.

–Primero una pregunta: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

– Mi jefe, ¿qué te dijo?

– Pues solo hablo y hablo y dijo que era verdad todo lo que habías dicho y algo sobre helado, creo

– ¡Helado! ¿Dónde?

– Emm, ¿era chico o chica?

– Chico– una cara de incredulidad le dedico la joven – ¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa que su voz parezca de chica.

– Bien y ¿esto como probo que res real y todo lo que dijiste?

– Soy real, ya te lo confirmo mi jefe y por lo tanto debes creerme.

Meiko analizo un poco todo, suspiro sonoramente al tiempo que se manejaba las sienes y pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando. Volteo a ver a Kaito encontrándoselo buscando algo desesperadamente en los bolsillos de su enorme abrigo, lo observo curiosa y rato después el hizo una expresión de triunfo al tiempo que extraía su mano y en ella sostenía una pequeña canica color rojo y se le quedaba observando.

– ¿Y eso? – pregunto la castaña.

–Espera–volteo a todos lados– ¿No tienes un espejo?

–En el baño– dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a dirigirse hasta ahí con el peliazul siguiéndola de cerca. Llego a la puerta y abriéndola le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que pasara, cosa que el peliazul obedeció. Meiko observo con atención como Kaito se plantaba frente al espejo y apretaba la pequeña canica entre sus manos y cerraba los ojos.

–Mira el espejo– le dijo quedamente, antes de que un poco de luz comenzara a salir de la esferita.

La chica haciéndole caso volteo hacia el espejo y apenas contuvo una expresión de asombro. En el reflejo podía verse a su prometido, viéndola y dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que la hacían sentirse la mujer mas afortunada. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse de sus ojos mientras sus labios comenzaban a murmurar el nombre de su amado.

–Akaito, amor te extraño

No le contesto, se limito a mirarla y lanzándole un beso con su mano comenzó a desaparecer remplazando en su lugar el reflejo del peliazul. Este abrió poco a poco los ojos que por un momento refulgieron rojizos y bajando las manos y colocando la canica de nuevo en uno de sus bolsillos volteo hacia Meiko que lo observaba sorprendido y con rastros de llanto en su cara.

– Entonces… ¿Ya me crees? – soltó con sorna a la castaña.

Esta respiro un poco y controlando su emoción dijo –Sí.

– Perfecto, ahora que ya me crees, debo darte dos opciones de las cuales tú deberás elegir una, que servirá para liberar el alma de tu prometido y que esta deje de estar en una especie de limbo, ¿entendido? – la castaña asintió enérgicamente– bien. La primera: borrar los recuerdos mas vitales que tienes de él, de tal manera que su cariño hacia tu prometido disminuya lo suficiente como para que dejes de pensar en el. Y la segunda acompañarlo, es decir mueres y ambos se van allá. Bien, ¿cuál eliges?

– Mmm– lo pensó un poco, el peliazul mientras tanto volteo hacia el espejo y comenzó a hacer muecas divertidas, un pequeño carraspeo interrumpió su divertida actividad– ¿bien? Elijo la segunda.

–Lo que digas– dijo con total indiferencia y como si fuera cualquier cosa, se arrimó a ella y tomándola de la cintura acerco su rostro al de ella.

"¡Pff! Todos eligen esta opción, es aburrido. Me pregunto si alguna vez alguien será valiente y elegirá la seg-…un momento… ¡¿ella dijo la segunda?!"

La observo con horror al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y fue peor al ver lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

– ¡¿Di…dijiste la segunda?! – Pregunto a la chica que lo miraba sorprendida y con cierta furia asomando por los ojos– ¡Oh! ¡Oh!

* * *

Jejeje XD bueno ese fue el segundo cap w estoy emocionada –por esto y otros factores- bueno me despido.

Ocho de cada diez médicos recomiendan dejar un rewiev a la autora para evitar que esta olvide su fic -aprobado por el doctor Beyond Birthday.

Ahora ya que iba a ser largo, ahora si pondré un pequeño comentario de respuesta a mis –ahora- objetos de admiración:

_ Jejeje si!...soy consiente que el prologo puede resultar algo confuso pero tranquila en los próximos capítulos se pondrá peor! Kiahahahaha! Pero estoy segura que tarde o temprano resultara coherente :) ahh y por cierto no es creativa, es funambulesca n_n_

**Angela16** _Yo también amo el KaiMei y eso de que Meiko y Akaito buenoooo es que tenia que emparejarla con alguien y no quería ponerla con Meito o con alguien mas, así que la empareje con el, se me hizo facil .-. aparte no creoq ue se vena bien gakupo y ella juntos, o len, o mikuo, o piko, o...bueno ya! solo me gusta el KaiMei o en todo caso el AkaiMei XDD_

**Eclipse total** _Gracias! Me causo risa a mi también el escirbir esa parte XDD y tranquilisece actulizare, tal vez no regularmente o pronto pero terminare esta historia –pose triunfal-_

_ Si! Si lo saque de Smosh, amo a esos tipos! Sobre todo a Antonhy :3 Iba a ponerlo en el disclaimer pero se me olvido :P –esa es la razón de porque este termina con un "…y mis intentos de fic. Ah si!" luego de eso se suponía pondría "la parte de la dona y el taquito pertenece a un video llamado "Food Battle" de los geniales tipos Antonhy e Ian, Smosh VEANLO~~ *o*" Por cierto, viste que ya casi harán la del 2012? *w*_


	4. Capítulo 4 De compras y llamadas raras

Muy bien, me desaparecí, no se, medio año? pero oigan ya volví! XDD

Ahora: se perfectamente que de nada me servirá ponerme a escribir disculpas como idiota y como ando falta de excusas les dejo el cap solamente XDD

Disfrutenlo y una disculpa enorme por la tardanza. prometo que no volverá a pasar -espero XP-

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid -ni ninguno de sus personajes- me pertenece, son propiedad de Yamaha y demás compañías. Yo solo las uso para mi entretenimiento y mis intentos de fic XDD

**Advertencias: **Emmm...no hay nada de sexo, gore o algo parecido. Incoherencia total, eso siempre! XD

**Pareja:** Kaito y Meiko.

* * *

Quizá en este punto, antes de que la historia avance más, debería presentarme, soy su humilde narrador, nada más que un novato que comenzando su trabajo le han puesto el que es considerado la más aburrido de todas las tareas: dar informes.

Déjenme explicarlo, aquí en nuestra organización, toda ella, está dividida en clases, los principiantes o novatos son los que murieron hace poco y acaban de llegar, aquí entre más tiempo lleves muerto mejor trabajo tienes. Todo ello es controlado por un jefe que se encarga de coordinarnos y su asistente. Creo que de los dos, la que manda mas es ella…

Los novatos somos los mandaderos, los que hacen lo que a los "mayores" les parece aburrido y soso, en este caso informar sobre el aprovechamiento de un compañero que ha sido mandado con su encargo. Bueno, creo que con esta pequeña explicación, el cómo funciona esto debió quedar más o menos aclarado, eso espero, porque si no, me van a llamar la atención por mi mier*a de redacción ¡Rayos! El que en vida haya trabajado en una pequeña editorial, no significa que sepa narrar, pero eso a la asistente del manda-más parece no importarle (si jefa, soy consciente que usted leerá esto).

Ahora normalmente estos informes son aburridos y serios, un documento muy formal que en algún momento será leído por el jefe y su asistente y así podrán evaluar tanto al compañero enviado a la Tierra, como al que hace el reporte, pero ya que siempre ambos se quejan de lo hastiado que es el leer –y cito-: "_cosas aburridos, feas y serias_" preferí narrarlo de una manera menos convencional, espero que no les moleste jefes.

Y no, ni yo mismo puedo explicar la razón por la que aclaro esto cuando ya el informe tiene 4, 185 palabras aproximadamente.

Así que con todo esto aclarado, proseguiré con el informe, porque veo en la pantalla que el encargo de 00-01 ya está despertando.

Intento abrir los ojos, le pesaban tanto y su cabeza igual. Era gracioso el verla mientras se estiraba en la cama, daba bostezos e intentaba coordinar sus movimientos para despertar. 1-2-3 no pudo, otra vez…1-2-3… ¡Sí! Lo logro pudo abrirlos, para volverlos a cerrar casi al instante, la luz que entraba por su ventana le había lastimado, maldijo al sol, a la ventana, a sus cortinas, al dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a hacerse presente y al vecino ¿Por qué? Porque le daba su gana…además, quien rayos tenía un perro y luego se compraba un gato sin deshacerse del perro, respuesta: su vecino, ahora mismo escuchaba el alboroto donde podían oírse maullidos, ladridos, gritos, cosas rompiéndose y una metralleta, no quería ni saber que rayos con esa última.

Se levantó con toda la pereza que es posible tener en las mañanas, gruño un poco, su cabeza estaba matándole, dolía y punzaba, eso era lo malo de cuando tomaba mucho sake, al día siguiente despertaba con dolor de cabeza insoportable

"Será mejor buscar las pastillas" pensó y comenzó a encaminarse lentamente a la cocina, recordaba algunas cosas confusas de la noche anterior, un ruido, su refrigerador, un Akaito con cabello azul y la visión de su prometido en el espejo de su baño, ah! y una voz muy extraña hablándole de algo, algo…¿helado? Era extraño, no recordaba haber bebido tanto como para imaginarse todo eso

"Sabía que tantas cosas en un mes terminarían volviéndome loca, ahora solo falta ver a ese pequeño perro verde y después… creo me internare en el manicomio" se tomó las pastillas esperando que con eso su dolor se fuera "Mejor iré a la cama, ya es tarde para ir al trabajo después de todo" llamaría más al rato para decir alguna excusa o algo parecido, no quería llegar y que su jefa le espetara en la cara lo incompetente que era. Iba felizmente pasando por su sala con la intención de tirarse a su cama y no levantarse hasta que le diera hambre o el mundo se acabara y aliens vinieran a someter a toda la raza humana mostrando lo inferior qu-… bien, valla que este encargo tenia ilusiones en cuanto a escenarios apocalípticos, cuando un pequeño gruñido salido de su sofá la hizo detenerse. Desde donde estaba podía ver la parte trasera de su sofá y justo en uno de los descansa brazos se vislumbraba la cabeza de alguien -o algo- con

"¿Cabello azul? Debo estar soñando… ¡rayos! No recuerdo haber bebido tanto, fueron como unas seis botellas…normalmente me tomo ocho… Maldita sea, odio mi vida, ahora no voy a poder dormir ¡Oh no, claro que no! En lugar de eso tendré que mandar a volar a un puto ladrón que decidió que era buena idea venir a joderme más" Conforme pensaba y nos daba una muestra de su florido lenguaje, la joven iba acercándose lentamente al sofá. Cuando ya casi llegaba a estar frente a él, el sujeto se removió un poco y soltó mas gruñidos para luego darse la vuelta dándole la espalda a Meiko cuando esta estuvo frente a frente.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Lo despierto? No me siento con ganas de golpear… si, tal vez si lo despierte pueda explicarme porque rayos se metió a mi casa a dormir y luego de eso, tal vez le rompa algún dedo o lo dejo sin…" la sonrisita que apareció en su rostro y ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos atemorizaba a cualquiera, menos al idiota acostado frente a ella en el quinto o séptimo piso del sueño "Bien, vamos a ver"

-¡Hey! ¿Extraño? ¡Vamos! Despierta. No puedes estar durmiendo en cualquier casa ¡vete a joder a otro lado!- sacudida, sacudida, sacudida. Y ella creí tener el sueño pesado, con cada sacudida el otro solo se limitaba a gruñir y revolverse un poco, por fin pareció despertar un poco pues con los ojos entrecerrados voltea a verla y dijo:

-¡Meiko! Aún es muy temprano… tres minutos más- y acomodándose mejor, cerró los ojos y ya iba a volver a la inconciencia cuando la joven le reclamo

-¡¿Cómo jodidos conoces mi nombre?!- su reclamo-grito fue lo suficientemente alto como para despertar completamente al peliazul pues al segundo ya estaba sentado rígidamente sobre el sofá.

-Vamos, Meiko-exclamo un poco más relajado el sujeto- Ayer me presente ante ti, me diste un nombre y luego me usaste como saco de boxeo. Lindos recuerdos que me llevare de aquí cuando termine-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué est- Se interrumpió, al recordar abruptamente la noche anterior: la visión de su amado en el espejo, las dos opciones que le dio a elegir el sujeto frente a ella y por supuesto la parte que desencadeno su furia…

"_–Lo que digas– dijo con total indiferencia y como si fuera cualquier cosa, se arrimó a ella y tomándola de la cintura acerco su rostro al de ella._

_"¡Pff! Todos eligen esta opción, es aburrido. Me pregunto si alguna vez alguien será valiente y elegirá la seg-…un momento… ¡¿ella dijo la segunda?!"_

_La observo con horror al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y fue peor al ver lo que había estado a punto de hacer._

_– ¡¿Di…dijiste la segunda?! – Pregunto a la chica que lo miraba sorprendida y con cierta furia asomando por los ojos– ¡Oh! ¡Oh!_

_-¡¿Qué jodidos pensabas hacerme maldito pervertido?!-Se soltó abruptamente y lo miro con la fuera haciéndose cada vez más y más fuerte. Hasta Kaito juraría ver en esos momentos un aura rojiza negruzca que rodeaba a su encargo y que la temperatura descendió por lo menos 2 grados._

_-Yo…es que tu…y luego…la costumbre, creo…porque, bueno…tu…y eso…helado… ¿sabes que por más que lo intentes no puedes volver a matarme?-dijo soltando una risita nerviosa_

_-Perfecto, así no habrá cárcel, pero creo que aun puedes sentir dolor ¿no?- el peliazul solo pudo tragar saliva al ver a la joven que se acercaba peligrosamente._

_-¡Rayos! Maldita costumbre-logro exclamar antes que la joven diera comienzo a la paliza de su no-vida. Y ya que a nadie le interesa el dolor ajeno, me saltare esa parte para llegar al punto donde Meiko al ver que el peliazul hacia mucho había cedido a la inconsciencia así como varios de sus coyunturas a fracturarse, lo arrastro sin nada de tacto hacia la sala y ahí lo dejo, en medio de su alfombra como si de un trofeo se tratase y ella satisfecha, cansada y algo mareada decidió irse a la cama."_

-En la noche me desperté y me acosté en tu sillón- explico el peliazul-¿no te molesta, verdad?

-Pues…si, me molesta, me has asustado, creí que serias un ladrón que se metió a joderme. Tuviste suerte, ya iba a volver a golpearte- la simpleza con la que lo dijo incomodo a Kaito, quien solo pudo refunfuñar un leve –tu piso no es cómodo- mientras hacia un mohín con sus labios.

Se formó un incómodo silencio, ella no decía nada porque estaba aún recordando la tarde del día anterior y él por el temor de ser golpeado.

"Entonces, si decidí esa opción debo morir ¿no?" pensó la castaña mirando a Kaito "pero no está haciendo nada, ¿Por qué no me mata? Y ¿Por qué rayos quería besarme? Maldito pervertido idiota. Espera…si muero, debería llamar al trabajo para denunciar y decirle todo lo que pienso a esa mujer insípida" una sonrisa apareció "Eso hare, sí. Le diré todo lo que me he tenido que guardar en estos meses" la sonrisa se había transformado en una mueca de maldad.

"No digas ni hagas nada, no digas ni hagas nada, no digas ni hagas nada, recuerda que ella podría hacerte sufrir. Respira, respira… ¿Por qué siempre me tocan las golpeadoras?" levanto la vista lentamente para observar a la castaña y no pudo evitar sudar frio al ver su sonrisa llena de sadismo "¡Rayos! Esta sonriendo ¿y si está pensando en matarme? Y si me escondo en…en…en… ¿el refrigerador? Parece un buen lugar, bien." Gran plan el de nuestro inteligente amigo "A la mínima oportunidad corro y me meto en el refrigerador, tal vez haya helado. Mmm helado, rico, cremoso" y sin darse cuenta comenzó a babear.

Y cuando la castaña volteo la vista hacia abajo y vio al tipo frente a él con una catarata de baba en la boca se molestó y se lo hizo saber por medio de dulces palabras

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué cojones estas babeando mi alfombra?! –

-Emmm…yo- decirle que tenía hambre y estaba imaginándose un pote de helado gigante no parecía buena opción- etto…emm… veras yo esta-

Y un gruñido proveniente de ambos estómagos lo interrumpió, el peliazul bajo la mirada apenado musitando un –lo siento- y la castaña solo se limitó a decir

-Tengo hambre- y mirándolo dijo –y creo que tú también, ven vamos, debe haber algo comestible en la cocina- y sin más, comenzó a dirigirse hacia allá con el peliazul siguiéndola de cerca.

Miro el refrigerador, miro la alacena, hasta miro en el bote de basura y nada. No había absolutamente nada, solo agua y un pan que parecía de mejores años que el peliazul se negó a comer cuando la castaña se lo aventó en la cara ordenándole que lo probara y le dijera si estaba agrio.

-Bien delicadito, tomate un vaso con agua y espérame aquí, iré a comprar algo al súper que está cerca-dijo mientras salía de la cocina haciendo una mueca.

-¿He? No, espera- cuando salió, la encontró cerca de la puerta principal colocándose un ligero suéter.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo…etto…emm…quisiera acompañarte- "bien ya lo dije, si me mata será por mi culpa" pensó cerrando los ojos fuertemente y con un gesto de resignación.

-Está bien, pero todos pueden verte, ¿cierto? No quisiera parecer una esquizofrénica por ir caminando hablándole al aire.

-Si me dejo la bufanda, todos podrán verme- aclaro él.

-¡Oh! Una bufanda mágica, que genial- no hace falta decir que el sarcasmo de la castaña era evidente.

-No te burles, yo no escojo los objetos que nos hacen visibles, culpa a mis jefes- refunfuñando de sus jefes, mal muy mal mi amigo.

-¡Hey hey hey! Espera un segundo ¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo deteniéndolo cuando el ojiazul ya estaba cruzando el umbral.

-Tú dijiste que podría acompañarte-dijo haciendo una mueca inconforme.

-Sí, pero quítate este abrigo, está bien que esta frio afuera, pero eso es una exageración- demasiados ademanes los que hizo esta chica al decirlo.

-Pero, pero es mi uniforme- si Kaito, buena excusa cállale la boca con eso.

-Me vale un reverendo cacahuate, de aquí no sales hasta que te quites esa puta piel de oso

-No es piel de oso, es u- prefirió callarse, su encargo otra vez comenzaba a ser rodeada por esa aura- ¡Ya! ¡Ya! Me la quito, me la quito- dijo nervioso comenzando a desabrochar su largo rompevientos.

Y pronto ambos se encontraban caminando por la calle, ella vistiendo un par de shorts, sandalias, su blusa negra y un ligero suéter rojo. El aun con eso pantalones cafés y sus coloridos tenis aunque ahora sin su abrigo lograba verse la sencilla camiseta azul que vestía debajo de este, y por supuesto esa larga bufanda color índigo.

El contraste que hacían sus caminares era gracioso, mientras Meiko caminaba con una seguridad y altivez, Kaito en cambio andaba con una mezcla de nerviosismo, curiosidad y un toque de torpeza detrás de ella. Siguieron caminando por cerca de dos cuadras, una distancia larga para la castaña aunque para Kaito fue una linda experiencia, desde que había llegado no había conocido más que la pequeña casa de ella, y el salir y ver todo lo que el mundo había cambiado era algo sorprendente.

"Creo que iban cerca de 50 años que no salía a la calle, literalmente" pensó riendo un poco "¡Wow! ¿Qué es eso?"

-Nee…Meiko, ¿Qué es eso?-dijo señalando un local que podía verse al otro lado de la calle.

-Una tienda de lencería- dijo con diferencia la castaña al darle una rápida mirada al lugar que llamaba la atención del peliazul –Que extraño, creí que esas tiendas estaban dentro de un centro comercial, no exhibiendo toda su mercancía a toda persona que cruce por esta calle, valla que vivo en una ciudad rara ¿no lo crees Kaito?- silencio absoluto- ¿Kaito?-volteo hacia atrás encontrándose con que el peliazul había cruzado la calle y ahora estaba frente a "ese" local varios metros atrás de donde ella estaba- Ese maldito pervertido- musito al encaminarse hacia allá.

"¡Wow! Dicen que los cambios son para bien, y esto, esto está demasiado bien" pensaba encantado el peliazul al admirar unos lindos –y diminutos- encajes de distintos colores "que raro, de pronto siento que alguien me observa" volteo hacia ambos lados, al no ver nada levanto los hombros y siguió admirando.

-Detrás de ti, imbécil- la voz de ultratumba con la que lo llamo la castaña hizo que se estremeciera y sudara frio.

-Me-Meiko, pe-pe-pero que sorpresa ¿qué-qué sucede?-exclamo con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Sucede que me dejaste hablando sola idiota! Y todo porque ¡para ver un montón de lencería!

-Pe-pero Meiko, debes entender. Hacía mucho que no salía, es normal que tenga curiosidad

-¿curiosidad? ¿Curiosidad por qué? ¡Por cómo ha evolucionado la ropa interior!

-…- y el peliazul hizo algo inteligente (tal vez por primera vez en su no-vida): quedarse callado.

Y la castaña aunque se quedó un poco sorprendida por eso decidió que aún se merecía un castigo: una linda llave de lucha y todo estaría bien, luego de oír el crujir de algún par de huesos se conformó y levantándose al tiempo que se sacudía su ropa comenzó a caminar rápidamente siendo seguida por un Kaito con pajarillos en la cabeza y un andar de todo menos estabilizado.

Por fin pudieron ver el local que en letras innecesariamente grandes e iluminadas mostraba un "SUPER 24 HRS" y las típicas ofertas que todo establecimiento prometía, ambos entraron en silencio y con Kaito siguiendo a una segura Meiko comenzaron a comprar la improvisada lista que Meiko había hecho mentalmente en el camino.

"Huevo, sake, leche, sake, cereal, jamón, manzana, sake, harina, chocolate, sake…sí, creo que es todo. Ah casi lo olvido…" pensó abriendo el enorme frigorífico y tomando algo "Si no lo compro, ese idiota se morirá…de nuevo" ese pensamiento la hizo reír mientras caminaba hacia la caja a pagar. "¿Dónde se metió ese tarado?" La última vez que lo había visto andaba cerca de unas revistas –que no, no eran porno milagrosamente-, no quiso ir por él para que luego éste se la pasara caminando torpemente detrás de ella, por lo que decidió dejarlo e ir a hacer sus compras, después de todo: ¿en qué problemas podría meterse el peliazul? "Ninguno" pensó felizmente.

Se había equivocado.

Boba y estúpidamente se había equivocado y eso la hacía enfurecer.

¿Quién pensaría que aun con esa cara de idiota que se cargaba Kaito podría armar tanto lio? Obviamente la castaña no, ¿y que había ganado por eso? Oh no mucho, solo el hecho de ahora tener que comprar, además de toda su lista mental, unos 20 botes de helado de un litro aproximadamente ¿Y todo por qué? Porque al idiota de Kaito se le había ocurrido ir hacia el área de congelados y luego de un ataque de emoción (una combinación de gritos, palmadas y saltitos con lágrimas), había comenzado a abrir cuanto bote de helado se le cruzara para luego dejarlo en el suelo y abrir otro. Cuando el guardia había ido al llamado de auxilio causado por _un maniático come helados que no ha pagado _se encontró con el peliazul sentado entre un montón de botes de helado sin tapa comiendo felizmente uno de vainilla mientras murmuraba un: "Ni siquiera cincuenta años han alterado mi preferencia por el de vainilla" llevándose otra cucharada a la boca. Al verlo exclamo un alegre:

-¡Hola! ¿Quiere helado?- El guardia viendo tanto cinismo en él, lo tomo bruscamente de un brazo y comenzó a encaminarlo a la salida, encontrándose con la castaña que por el ser su acompañante (y la que traía dinero) tuvo que pagar la "travesura" de Kaito. Y si alguien se pregunta la razón por la que Meiko no solo salió de ahí dejando al peliazul abandonado y con tal vez la posibilidad de ir a prisión unas cuantas horas (o días si se complicaban los tramites), es muy sencilla: Al verla Kaito había comenzado a gritarle algo parecido a un: "¡Ayuda Meiko! ¡Me secuestra un oficial!" y cuando la castaña había ido a su rescate ("es mi único camino a Akaito", había pensado) sucedió algo como:

_-¿A dónde lleva mi amigo?-pregunto retante la castaña_

_-¿Es su acompañante?-contesto firmemente el oficial._

_-Meiko, viniste a salvarme- pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos del peliazul mostraron su emoción._

_-Cállate idiota, estoy hablando con el oficial-le contesto la castaña luego dirigiéndose al oficial –Sí, lo es ¿Hizo algo malo?_

_-Pues vera, su amigo acaba de causar un alboroto en congelados._

_-¡Ha! ¿Y de verdad fue tan grave?-exclamo divertida._

_-Tenía hambre- Gran excusa que el peliazul dio, lo único que recibió fue una mirada de advertencia tanto de Meiko como del guardia._

_Y luego de aclararse la garganta, el oficial volteo hacia Meiko y mirándola fijamente –Así que, ya que usted es su acompañante y al él no tener dinero, usted tendrá que pagar los daños-dijo mientras también la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y con ambos comenzaba a encaminarse a la oficina de control._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!- la castaña se resistía y gritaba, no iba a gastar su poco sueldo en los desastres de Kaito._

_-Usted lo trajo, usted paga-respondió simplemente el oficial- Así tal vez aprenda a no traer a su novio loco aquí y menos a dejarlo sin supervisión-la sonrisa en su perfil probaba que se divertía con la cara que ambos pusieron al oír "novio" en su frase._

_-¡No somos novios!- exclamaron ambos al unísono._

_Y con una carcajada por parte del oficial, una enfurruñada Meiko y un (aun) hambriento y confundido Kaito fueron a arreglar el caos provocado por el peliazul._

…

- ¡Oh¡ Vamos Meiko, no fue para tanto- dijo apenas cruzaron la puerta de la casa, sus estados eran lamentable, manchados de helado hasta el apellido aunque eso no parecía afectarle a él, aunque a Meiko sí.

-¡No fue para tanto! ¡No fue para tanto!-un tic en el ojo presumía el rostro de la castaña –Por tu maldita culpa tuvimos que limpiar tu desastre, tuve que pagar los 20 botes de helado que arruinaste, ahora tengo la mitad de mi dinero y ni qué decir del maldito dolor de cabeza que ahora me has causado- soltó de golpe y sin tomar aliento para luego sostenerse el puente de la nariz mientras hacia una mueca.

-Mira el lado bueno, ¡tenemos helado!- luego del "inteligente" comentario el peliazul recibió un golpe directo a sus bajos –Mis…hijos...ja-jamas nacidos- exclamo con un hilillo de voz mientras caía al suelo y quedaba en posición fetal.

-Imbécil-dijo la castaña caminando hacia la cocina, aún tenía hambre, que ese idiota tirado en su sala se las arreglará solo.

…

Ya había almorzado (no podía llamársele desayuno por lo tarde "estúpido Kaito" pensaba), había recogido un poco el desorden que había, había tomado tres latas de sake, escondido debajo de su sillón el cuerpo del peliazul que luego de una paliza por culpa de su bocota ("Nee…Meiko, ¿puedo comer helado?" "No" "No es justo, tú ya estas comiendo") había quedado inconsciente, ya se había dado un baño y tomado unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Y aun no eran ni las cuatro de la tarde.

Se aburría, demasiado, pensó en ir de compras pero el recuerdo de la mañana desistió esa idea, pensó en ver la televisión pero no había nada más que programas estúpidos a su parecer, pensó en iniciar ese proyecto que tenía pensado desde hace mucho pero le dio flojera, al final la castaña comenzó con su rutina de las tardes: tirarse a su cama y llorar por su difunto prometido.

Tal vez no lo pareciese (ella se encargaba que fuera así) pero la muerte de él la había afectado, lo extrañaba y aún tenía el deseo de haberse ido con él, sabía perfectamente que no era posible, pero eso no evitaba que lo deseara. Aún recordaba con claridad todo detalle de él, desde esa fragancia que siempre lo rodeaba hasta esa sonrisa torcida que la hacía creerse en el cielo. No es que hayan sido una pareja muy melosa, ambos detestaban lo cursi, pero aun así con comentarios sarcásticos y ligeras competencias de lucha se mostraban el amor que se tenían.

"-_¿Listo dulzura?_

_-¡¿A quién le dices dulzura, idiota?!_

_Una carcajada recibió como respuesta –Amo cuando te enojas- dijo divertida mientras se lanzaban el uno contra el otro, en medio de la sala para empezar una pequeña pelea. Como excusa estaba el aburrimiento y la competitividad que ambos tenían, por supuesto el orgullo también estaba en juego._

_Exclamaciones, respiros, risas sofocadas combinadas con insultos, todo eso lograba oírse en la casa de tan peculiar pareja._

_-¿Quién dijo que con corazones se demuestra el amor?-exclamo el divertido._

_-De seguro un meloso- le contesto sentada sobre él. Se inclinó un poco y junto sus labios comenzando un apasionado beso con su amado, no tardó mucho en subir de tono la situación, para cuando habían terminado estaban en la cama (a la que habían llegado torpemente y de milagro), desnudos, mirándose fijamente mientras hablaban del futuro._

Planes que nunca se lograrían, nunca se llevarían a cabo, todo por un desafortunado accidente...

…

¿La despertaba o no? Si la despertaba podría enojarse, pero si no lo hacia sus jefes se enojarían con él. Normalmente tardaba solo unas horas para cada encargo, y con este ya llevaba más de 24 horas, sus jefes iban a matarlo (aun si eso fuera físicamente imposible). No fuera que les temiera (bueno solo un poco tal vez), pero si tenía un sentimiento de respeto hacia ellos y el decepcionarlos al romper su marca de "el más rápido" lo ponía algo triste. Pero ese creciente miedo por su persona que le daba la castaña frente a él roncando (literalmente) lo detenía de cumplir se trabajó (o eso creía creer).

-Pss Meiko- al final el respeto se impuso a su cobardía –Meiko, despierta…Vamos, tengo que acabar con esto rápido. Ya dame tu alma.

Y con esa última línea la castaña había abierto sus ojos, lo miro algo asustada, no era una buena manera de despertarse.

-¡idiota! ¡Me has asustado!-le dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! Oye, no me pegues, tenía que despertarte…veras: entre más pronto me valla mejor para ambos ¿no? Así que…que tal si me das tu alma y terminamos esto

-¡Huy! ¿Pero por qué tanta prisa?-pregunto divertida.

-¿No te lo dije? Solo tenemos tres días, si el plazo se cumple…-se quedó callado viéndola fijamente algo atemorizado.

-Si el plazo se cumple ¿Qué? ¿Qué va a pasarme?

-Bueno…en palabras simples, yo desaparezco y tu tomas mi lugar- le contesto alegremente el peliazul.

-Claro, entonces déjame ver si entendí: ¿me tengo que morir dentro de los próximos tres días o me convertiré en una maldita pervertida con cara de idiota?

-Oye, más respeto por favor- exclamo falsamente ofendido- En realidad te convertirías en lo que yo soy, condenada por la eternidad a estar a merced de un par de pequeños demonios que se convierten en tus jefes y verdugos en un lugar donde la felicidad es un rumor que solo tiene lugar en los pocos recuerdos que aún conserva-y de la nada (literalmente) una pequeña flecha salió disparada para acabar justo en medio de la frente del peliazul quien del impulso se fue hacia atrás.

Meiko observo la escena algo atontada, en un momento ahí estaba el idiota ese hablando de quien sabe cuántas mier*as (según su percepción, claro está) y al siguiente ¡BAM! Una flecha lo manda de nuevo al otro mundo. Se quedó observándole con extraña calma durante varios minutos y no fue hasta que vio como el peliazul se levantaba refunfuñando algo por lo bajo que se dio cuenta que al parecer aún seguía "vivo".

-¡Pff! ¡¿Pero qué manera de callar a la gente es esa?! Pude haber muerto- dijo al aire mientras intentaba sacarse la flecha de su frente-¡Genial! Se volvió a atorar... ¿Me ayudas?-volteo hacia Meiko.

-Ok-le contesto con desgana acercándosele –Bien, veamos…si tiro de aquí- Tomo la flecha entre sus manos y tiro hacia ella. Un par de tironeos y gritos después la flecha se encontraba sobre la mesa y el peliazul siendo vendado por la castaña.

-¿Sabes? Creo que amo a tus jefes-exclamo irónica.

-Muy graciosa, como no los conoces- dijo enfurruñado- son unos peque- Y el sonido del teléfono le interrumpió. Se miraron entre si un rato y al final la castaña decidió contestar porque al parecer el peliazul no tenía intenciones de pararse ni el sujeto que llamaba por desistir. Apenas pudo acercar el auricular a su oreja cuando la misma extraña voz que le había hablado el día anterior le ordeno:

-El altavoz, ahora

Mirando extrañada su teléfono cumplió la orden que el aparatejo le decía. Apenas lo hizo otra voz parecida a la primera aunque mucho más aguda dijo:

_-¡Si no quieres otra flecha será mejor que te calles! Y la próxima no ira a tu frente ¿Me explique, idiota?-_ el silencio se instaló, el único ruido que logro escucharse fue la dificultosa respiración del peliazul que lograba imaginarse el nuevo blanco que sus jefes verían en él.

-_Olvida eso-_dijo la primera voz reprendiéndola- _Señorita, idiota de cabello azul, luego de la anterior advertencia también les llamamos para informarles que el plazo se ha extendido, ahora tú, idiota de cabello azul, tienes una semana para entregarnos el alma de tu encargo. Caso contrario, procederemos a tomar medidas, sí, me refiero a la eliminación-sustitución._

-¿Por qué?- logro articular Kaito.

_-Es lo que dice la política, idiota_-contesto la segunda voz divertida.

_-Me refiero a por qué extendieron el plazo_

_-Oh, mmm, tu explícale._

-_Ok_-suspiro- _lo que digas. Bueno fue más que nada porque este es el primer caso en no sé cuántos años donde un encargo elige la segunda opción, tú no tienes experiencia en esto, es divertido ver cómo te tortura_

_-¡Continua haciéndolo amiga!-_ grito la voz aguda.

-_Además_- continúo la segunda con un ligero tono de irritación- _considéralo como un premio_- y luego de eso un par de carcajadas escandalosas por parte de ambas voces se dejaron oír. Tanto Kaito como Meiko miraban el teléfono y luego al otro con una total de desconcierto.

-_Oye_-logro oírse la primera voz aun algo agitada

-_¿Qué?-_le contesto la otra con dificultad

-_Aun no les colgamos_

-_Oh, es verdad_- y luego de eso la voz más aguda corto la comunicación o eso quiso suponer Meiko.

-Muy bien- dijo la castaña alargando las silabas luego de diez minutos de incomodo silencio- ¿Pero qué diablos fue eso?

-Emm…Mis jefes- contesto con simpleza.

-Es normal que sean tan…

-Así son ellos, déjalos, son felices-dijo el peliazul restándole importancia divertido.

-Entonces… ¿una semana?

-Sip- dijo asintiendo firmemente.

-Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir

-¿Qué?- exclamo al ver como la castaña se dirigía hacia su cuarto- Pero… ¿y tu alma?

-¡Ah sí! Lo olvidaba- se metió a la cocina y salió de ahí dándole sorbos a una botella de sake- Listo ¡A dormir!

-Pero Meiko luego mis jefes van a…-

-Kaito, dije a dormir, así que: ¡ahora! te vas a ese puto sillón, cierras tus malditos parpados y no los abres hasta dentro de diez horas ¿! Entendido ¡?- la mirada que le dirigió fue suficiente para que el peliazul volara (literalmente) al sillón y se hiciera bolita en él. Al verlo, la castaña volvió a encaminarse a su cuarto con una sonrisa satisfecha y su botella en la mano.

-No me dejo comer helado- susurro Kaito cuando la castaña se hubo ido.

-Escuche eso, puedes ir a tomar si quieres. Solo no hagas ruido- dijo Meiko asomando la cabeza.

-Bi-bien- dijo leve preguntándose porque esa amabilidad de su parte.

-Pero no quiero desastres en mi sillón, si veo una mancha te romperé la espalda de una patada. Ya tengo permiso de tus jefes después de todo- oyó a Meiko divertida, luego de eso un portazo.

Tomándole la palabra, diez minutos después lo único que podía oírse eran los ruidos de Kaito al comer…y claro, los sollozos reprimidos de Meiko, pero eso obviamente el ojiazul no oía, él ahora estaba en el "limbo de lo cremoso".

-Pronto estaremos juntos idiota- susurro lloriqueando la castaña mientras abrazaba su almohada- Maldito, no debiste morir, no sin mí...-"Soy patética…esto me suena demasiado cliché" pensó con una amarga risa antes de caer dormida.

* * *

Cliché cliché cliché y con mucho relleno XD pero tranquilos desde el proximo cap comienzan los intentos de suicidio XD No tengo ni puta idea de que escribire XD wiii~~ bueno, ya, me voya dormir

Gracias a las personas que se molestaron en dejarme un rewiev :D las amo! y si alguien me deja uno ahora, tmabien voy a amarlo XDD


	5. Aviso

Etto...

Cof cof

Ehh~

Cof cof cof

...Terminemos con esto rapido, no quiero llorar con esto...

Mjh mjh -sonidos para aclararse la garganta (¿?)-

Bien, como pudieron darse cuenta por el sumary este fanfic esta bloqueado, en realidad es mi mente la que esta así y lo malo es que la historia y todo lo que implica la lleva.

Las cosas que he decidido para poder salvar este fanfic fueron:

1. Reeditare la historia, conservara la trama y los personajes pero puede que la narración y roles cambien.

2. El final que tenia planeado no cambiara.

3. No la publicare hasta que la haya terminado.

4. Aceptare humildemente cualquier insulto, amenaza, tomatazo, opinión o lo que se les venga en gana que quieran mandarme, aun así y sintiendo pésimo no cambiare mi decisión, pero créanme cuando les digo que me siento horriblemente mal.

Una de las principales razones por las que decidí todo lo anterior fue por el tiempo, deje pasar tanto tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo que perdí el hilo completamente. De esto me di cuenta cuando escribía el capitulo anterior a esto, si ustedes lo notan puse tantas cosas que no llevaban a ningún lado a mi parecer. Luego de que lo publique mi voz interna me dijo: _"Idiota hija de vort! A ver ahora como le continuas a esa mierda?!_" Y bueno...creí que algo se me ocurriría pero lamentablemente no fue así, siento que si intento hacer otro capitulo terminare confundiéndome más de lo que ya estoy y bueno...no quiero confundirlas a ustedes, prefiero detenerme ahora que puedo (porque admitamoslo, tres capítulos y un prologo no es mucho) y no llorar sangre cada vez que suba uno nuevo ni joderles a ustedes los ojos por lo absurdo que salieran los siguientes.

Una disculpa enorme por ello, una mas por la tardanza, otra mas por el tiempo que me llevara reeditarla y terminarla. Prometo recompensarlas de alguna manera, ya se me ocurrirá algo (_se ve que tu no aprendes!_).

Me despido con la cabeza baja y mis ánimos por el suelo.


End file.
